


Giggly

by Charlie404



Series: Baby Green // NCT Little Space [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Renjun, Caregivers, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, Littles, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, babyspace, bottles, caregiver Jaemin, just cute fluff, littlespace, nothing sexual here, only happy things, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404
Summary: Baby Renjun is being his cute and adorable self and Jaemin's heart melts.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Baby Green // NCT Little Space [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Giggly

"Aren't you cute, my little baby", Jaemin smiled at Renjun. They were alone in the dorm, currently hanging out on the livingroom floor, and Renjun was in baby space.

"So, so, so cute", Jaemin tickled Renjun's sides, the baby giggling cutely while laying on the floor on a baby planket. Renjun was always really giggly on little space. 

"I love you so much", Jaemin said, and he meant it from the bottom of his heart. Little baby Renjun was really adorable, but he was also so much more. Taking care of a small baby was a huge responsibility, Jaemin had learned that. The baby made him feel so much from love and pure happines to worry and even guilt. Big Renjun took good care of his youngers, so sometimes it was their turn to baby him, and since babies were much more fragile they had to be really careful. Jaemin had promised both Renjun and himself to take the best care of their baby boy.

It was sometimes really, really hard. Renjun had some troubles, of course he had. When he got too stressed, he stopped eating and sleeping and showering and basically taking care of himself, and even though baby Renjun didn't understand or remember his stress, he still had to suffer some of its sympoms. The ones Jaemin had connected to the stress were Renjun's difficulties with sleeping and loss of appetite, and sometimes clinginess and just crying.

Okay, crying and clinging were probably normal for babies, Jaemin just worried sometimes too much. But he wanted to keep his little one safe, and worrying was part of it.

"Aren't you the sweetest?" Jaemin smiled at his baby, who was now trying to turn onto his stomach. In babyspace Renjun wasn't able to move a lot, and even rolling onto his tummy and back onto his back was difficult for him. But with a little bit of help from his caregiver, Renjun was able to roll onto his stomach, and giggled happily.

"Are you happy now?" Jaemin patted Renjun's diapered bum, "How does it feel to be on your tummy?"

Renjun's answer was a fit of babbles and giggles, so Jaemin assumed he was feeling good. 

"Oh, and now you're rolling back? You're so talented", Jaemin smiled as he helped Renjun onto his back again.

"Oo!" Renjun said, looking suddenly deadly serious. Jaemin could only guess what was going on in his baby's small mind. 

"What is it? Oo?" Jaemin asked, smiling. Baby Renjun was cute, but also quite funny sometimes. 

"Oo!" Renjun still had the same, serious expression on his face, eyes staring straight to Jaemin's.

"Does 'oo' mean 'food'?" Jaemin asked, "Do you want food?"

Jaemin knew his baby most definitely wasn't able to understand what he was saying, so he just got up from the floor and carefully lifted Renjun with him. His baby needed something to eat anyway, so Jaemin carried him to the kitchen and started preparing a bottle. Renjun rested his head on Jaemin's shoulder, and Jaemin tried his best to not make mess while working with just one hand.

He added some vanilla extract to the milk and put it into their microwave to warm it up. Renjun didn't like warm milk without the slight vanilla flawor the extract gave it, so they made sure to always add a bit of it. Also, if Renjun was in a little bit older headspace, he didn't like the milk in any other than his favorite bottle. Only the blue one with airplanes on it was good. 

But since Renjun was now really, really small, he wouldn't understand if the milk was in some other bottle. Jaemin had chosen his own favorite, light grey with white bunnies, he tought it was cute. It went well with Renjun's darker grey onesie. 

"I know, I know", Jaemin said as Renjun was starting to grow impatient and squirm, "It's almost ready, just a second."

When the milk was warm and ready for Renjun to drink, Jaemin took his baby back to the living room. He sat on couch and adjusted his baby to his lap, and then gave the bottle to the baby's lips.

"Open up, baby", he said, nudging Renjun's lips with the teet of the bottle when the baby didn't take it into his mouth. But Renjun just giggled.

"Are you trying to play with me? Open up, it's milk! You love milk", Jaemin tried, and after a minute Renjun finally opened his mouth and started drinking. Jaemin had to pull the bottle away several times so that Renjun wouldn't choke while drinking so fast, and in the end when the bottle was empty, Renjun was already almost asleep.

"I think we need to put you to sleep", Jaemin cooed as Renjun's eyes slipped close, "It's tiring to be so cute, isn't it?"

He lifted Renjun up again, and carried him to their bedroom. It was actually Jaemin and Jisung's bedroom, but Renjun's crib was there so it was also his room when he was in little space. There was also a changing table since their bathroom hadn't had enough room for it, and other Renjun's stuff like his little space clothes, onesies and pyjamas colored with cute patterns. Jisung had said he would move to Jeno's room to get more space for himself, but that hadn't happened at least yet. Jaemin knew Jisung secretly enjoyed being with little Renjun - and also sleeping with Jaemin.

"Stay still baby, I'll just change you", Jaemin said as he placed the baby onto the changing table and reached to take all the stuff he needed. Renjun did stay still really well, Jaemin had to praise him a little by giving him millions on kisses on his face - which made him giggle again, this time cute, sleepy giggles. Jaemin promised in his mind to let nothing bad ever happen to his cute little baby boy. 

When he was done with the diaper, he lifted Renjun up again. He didn't bother changing the baby's onesie to a pyjama, it was pretty warm after all, and since they hadn't known Renjun was a little last summer they didn't have any short sleeve pyjamas for him. Jaemin made a mental note to buy the baby some, it was going to be a hot summer after all.

"Okay, time to sleep", Jaemin smiled as he placed the baby into his crib, "Sleep well, baby, I'll be here when you wake up."

And with that, Renjun was out like a light bulb. Jaemin sat next to his crib for a while, gently rubbing his baby's back and humming soft melodies, he just couldn't leave when Renjun was looking so cute and vulnerable. He had to make sure the baby was safe in his sleep. 

"I love you", he said softly - in chinese, just how Chenle had taught him. It always made Renjun feel safe, like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm sorry for not posting! Hope you enjoy reading, love you all! 💚💚


End file.
